


Blue

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2017: The Gays Return [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist McCree, Late at Night, Lost Hanzo, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: An artist finds inspiration in the most bizzare things. At least, that has always been Jesse's philosophy.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the McHanzo Week Day 4 prompt: Red/Blue! I focused primarily on the color blue for this shot, because I got inspired by a song about the color blue (no, it's not that 'blue') and I wanted to focus more on a blossoming relationship rather than an instant relationship. Give it a more realistic kind of feel rather than shoving them together and saying they're in love after meeting only once. Jesse thinks Hanzo is handsome, of course, but he isn't trying to kiss him (yet). And about the lateness-- I've been busy with softball games and late nights so I haven't really had the chance to really work on my stories lately. So I wanted to try and bring out a better quality story instead of simply throwing something out there when I only worked on it for five minutes. So this is my attempt, between those games and late nights, to try and bring you something different for a change! Enjoy!

An artist finds inspiration in the most bizzare things. At least, that has always been Jesse's philosophy. Whether it be a colorful sunset over the Pacific Ocean, or a pencil against a dark wooden desk, he took advantage of painting stilled reality wherever he found the opportunity presented. And today... His creative mind struck him once more. 

In a stop and go store on the dark side of US Route 60, with the moon high in the sky and business slowing down as the night went along slowly. He was here to stop for a quick snack before continuing to the nearest hotel for rest, but he stuck around for a while longer to at least get something down in his sketch book. Beauty lived everywhere, in the crevices of the previously washed counter tops, in the dim glow from the beverage rack at the register, and Jesse didn't quite mind that he was running out of pages to draw in. His destination to Los Angeles wasn't that far away, and he could just get another one with more pages for his next road trip once he could afford it. 

But then there was a man who simply captivated him. 

His eyes told the story of pain and grieving that he refused to speak of, adorned by the neon blue lights of the canned beer they had on stock in the freezer and a royal blue jacket that just barely concealed the dragon tattoo of the same color on his left arm. His raven hair, haphazardly tied into a messy ponytail, spilling down his shoulders and bringing more attention to the deep dark circles on his tired face. He was obviously lost, as if his compass had been taken from him and there was no way for him to know his real direction. Jesse had felt that way once. He knew what it meant to have someone try and guide you in the right direction as well. 

So he approached the man. 

"Hey, stranger... You don't look so fine," Jesse inquired, loud enough for the other to lift his head at before he turned away. "I don't? I would've never guessed," the person scoffed, pulling the sleeve of his left arm down as an after thought before glaring at the tiling of the store. He was obviously ruffled; something was bothering him. Jesse frowned and stopped in front of the other, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side slightly. "Is there anythin' I can do to help? Maybe give ya directions?" 

It would be best to start off with the burning question of if he was lost or not, then move on to other questions. Do you live somewhere, do you have family somewhere nearby, simple things before moving on to personal questions. But then something else occured to him, and he gasped before grinning bashfully. "Sorry, didn't even ask for a name," he chuckled, tipping his hat before adding a small 'name's McCree' at the end of his sentence. The stranger squinted at him, as if gauging his sincerity before sighing and wringing his hands together. There was a deep intelligence and awareness to him that Jesse felt almost intimidated under. 

"Hanzo. And I do not need assistance. I am simply... Stopping for a moment." 

Jesse knew a lie from a truth, but he wouldn't call Hanzo out on it. He seemed easily spooked, like any word could make him push Jesse away. 

"Well, so am I. I was actually headed to a hotel just down the road. Should take thirty minutes to get there," Jesse spoke, watching Hanzo's gaze turn calculative before he went to speak. Jesse knew about the warning to not trust strangers, and this man didn't act like he lives around here. "Are you asking me to follow you?" Hanzo asked, eyes boring into Jesse as if he was trying to pry a secret from his skin that simply wasn't there. "You are being too kind to me..." 

The blue surrounding him seemed to increase, like a warning sign to not try anything suspicious. Not that Jesse would, he had no interest in doing anything to harm Hanzo. 

A smile was directed towards Hanzo. "I don' have any ill intent towards ya, Hanzo. I jus' wanna help. Ya look like you've got no idea what up is from down." 

Hanzo cringed slightly, as if Jesse had awoken some terrible memory within him that he wished to forget, before growling slightly and looking away once more from Jesse. "My emotions are none of your concern. Leave me alone," he concluded, leaving no room for argument as Jesse simply shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "A'right... But... Just lemme give ya somethin' in case ya need any help." 

Jesse pulled out his wallet, faded leather scraping the denim of his jeans as he fished out a business card, and he took one last moment to simply appreciate the beauty before him. Hanzo's deep cocoa eyes were directed right at him now, his regal nose and lips twisted into a slight frown as more hair fell into his face from his flimsy ponytail. Powerful muscles concealed beneath the royal blue navy jacket he wore, and a black backpack that Jesse belatedly noticed on his back. Scuffed up denim jeans, with old tennis shoes that still looked somewhat clean despite his overall ragged appearance. Not to mention the slight view of the dragon tattoo that became visible once more as Hanzo shifted to get more comfortable. 

Truly the greatest inspiration Jesse had found so far on his trip. There was just one thing off about him... 

The business card was handed to Hanzo with a friendly smile, and Jesse pat his shoulder slightly only to feel rigidness underneath. He was very wary of him still. "My number's on there, in case ya need somethin'. I'm well acquainted with the area, and I don' mind texts either. Also my email, if texting ain't really what ya like. And Hanzo?" 

A questioning glance in response.

"Blue ain't your color."


End file.
